


One tiny kitten

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing a tiny but troublesome kitten to Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One tiny kitten

**Author's Note:**

> **Imagine:[here](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/119047284885/imagine-lindirs-face-as-he-holds-the-tiny-kitten) || word count: 1296 || Genre: fluff || pairing: Lindir x reader. || a/n dedicated to [songbirdlindir](http://songbirdlindir.tumblr.com/) because she’s having a bad night and everything is better with cute kittens :)**

****  
  
“No absolutely not y/n!”  
  
Lindir attempted to glare at you, but your face was partially hidden behind a small orange ball of fur, better known as an adorable kitten.   
  
You sighed.  
Lindirs protests weren’t really a surprise to you.  
He’d always been so proper and a little strict. You also knew that he really disliked surprises and chaos, at least he had for all the time that you had known him.   
  
Cuddling the tiny kitten closer to your chest you carefully watched his face, but he was as unreadable as always, except maybe for a slight twitch of an eyebrow.  
  
You’d gone to Bree earlier that month with a couple of traders, hoping to find some new fabrics to use in the dresses that the ladies of Imladris had commissioned for the upcoming feast.  
At first Lord Elrond hadn’t liked the idea of you going with them, but you’d been adamant that you’d be allowed to go, after all a good seamstress had to get new fabrics and new inspiration every once in awhile, right?   
Promising to make a stunning gown for Arwen on your return had been the ace in your sleeve, he couldn’t deny your request after seeing her excitement.  
  
On the way back you’d stumbled on the poor little kitten, all alone and defenseless. There was no way you could just leave it out in the wild, which is why you were now stuck trying to convince Lindir to let you keep it.  
  
“But Lindir it’s just one tiny little kitten”.  
  
Seeing that your statement had made no impact on him you resorted to begging.  
  
“Please please please Lindir! I promise she’ll  stay in my room, you’ll never even notice that she’s here! And… And I’ll take care of her all on my own I promise!”  
  
“Y/n do you even know how to care for a kitten?”  
  
“Well…”   
  
He sighed and raised an eyebrow, in that perfect infuriating way that made you weak in the knees and lose your train of thought.  
It would be so much easier to come up with good arguments if you didn’t like him so much.  
  
“I mean how hard can it be, right?”   
  
As a last ditch effort you made your very best puppy dog eyes and fluttered your lashes.  
  
Lindir looked away with a barely hidden groan.  
  
“Fine y/n but if it causes any kind of trouble, it’ll have to go”.  
  
“Yes, yes of course Lindir!”  
  
You hugged him in your excitement and barely avoided squishing the protesting kitten between your bodies, before running off towards your rooms.  
  
Carefully depositing the kitten on your bed you let out a tiny squeal, you could barely believe that Lindir had let you keep her.  
  
“Now we need a name for you don’t we?”   
  
The kitten meowed seemingly in agreement with your statement and contended flicked its bushy tail, it’s tiny yellow eyes following you with interest.  
  
“Hmm how about Culuina?”  
  
The only response was a tiny hiss.  
  
“No? Well then how about Titta?”  
  
This time the kitten purred and snuggled into your pillow.  
  
“Well Titta it is then, now don’t go anywhere while I go find some food for you!”   
  
You giggled at your own attempt at sounding stern and headed down to the kitchens carefully closing the door behind you so that Titta wouldn’t escape.  
  
Gaeldir the head chef in the main kitchen had given you funny looks when you had asked for some raw fish, but he’d nonetheless chopped some into a bowl for you while you skillfully dodged his questions.  
You were soon on your way back to your room, with some fish for Titta and some divine fresh honeybread for yourself.  
  
Only to have your heart skip a beat when you discovered an empty room.  
Quickly setting the food on the nearest surface, you got on your knees to look under the bed and the other furniture. There was no sign of the little fur ball anywhere, you even looked in the bathroom!  
  
“Titta!”   
  
Where was she and how did she get out in the first place? The hallway was empty so you carefully called for her, no need to alert anyone to your missing kitten if you could help it.  
  
“Titta!”  
  
By the valar where could the little fluff ball have gone? You had to find her before anyone noticed her especially Lindir.   
  
Making your way into the gardens you were starting to get really worried Imladris was a big place and a kitten could hide pretty much anywhere.  
  
“Are you looking for this?”  
  
You froze, please dear Valar don’t do this to me, was the only thought running through your head as you turned in the direction of Lindirs voice.  
  
You let out a barely audible gasp because resting in his arms was your missing kitten.  
  
“Titta! I’m so sorry Lindir!”  
  
You quickly made your way over to Lindir to reclaim your lost kitten, before she can upset Lindir further.  
But as you attempted to pick Titta up, she hissed and dug her sharp little claws deeper into Lindirs arm.  
  
“Auch! y/n your kitten is a little terror.”  
  
“Amin hiraetha Lindir!”  
  
Your hands were shaking as you carefully tried to untangled Titta’s claws from his robes.  
  
“I don’t know how she got out I swear”.   
  
You desperately tried to keep the tears at bay, you did not want to cry in front of Lindir, but you knew he was going to make you get rid of Titta after this mishap.  
  
As you felt the first stubborn tears slide down your cheek, Lindir’s free hand firmly grasped your chin and turned your head so that he could look you in the eyes.   
  
“Hush lirimaer I’m not upset.”  
  
He softly stroked your cheek with his thumb catching the fresh tears and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.  
  
“But you said if she got out or caused trouble I… I couldn’t keep her” you sniffled.   
  
He sighed and looked away. “I know, but I can’t bear to see you cry.”  
  
“Really? So I can still keep her?” You questioned while sending him a watery smile.  
  
He nodded still holding Titta who stubbornly refused to let go of his sleeve.  
  
“I… Thank you Lindir”.  
  
“Well let us get her back to your room shall we y/n?” As soon as you nodded he turned to walk back inside.  
  
You were a little stunned at the turn of events so by the time you caught up Lindir had already placed Titta back on your bed and was softly petting the little troublemaker.  
The sight was rather endearing and made you giggle, which in turn made Lindir look up at you a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Well I should be going, now try to keep her out of trouble y/n.”  
  
He’d almost made it out the door when you decided to take a chance.  
  
“Lindir wait!”  
  
He turned to look at you but instead of saying anything, you simply walked up to him and standing on your toes pressed a kiss to his lips. Stepping back and looking at your feet you desperately hoped that your face wasn’t turning as red as you feared.  
  
“Y/n?”  
  
While you were afraid of his reaction, you simply couldn’t not look up at him when he said your name in such a way.  
When your eyes met he reached out and grasping your waist he pulled you into a tender kiss.  
  
“Amin mela lle y/n” he smiled teasingly “despite your little furry monster”.  
  
You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at least Titta’s little adventure brought something good with it.  
  
Elvish:  
 _culuina - orange (colour)_  
Titta - tiny  
Amin hiraetha - I’m sorry  
Lirimaer - lovely one  
Amin mela lle - I love you


End file.
